Ben Turner
Benjamin "Ben" Turner also known as Bronze Tiger was a martial artist, hitman, secret agent and former member of the Suicide Squad. He was killed during a final battle by Professor Zoom. Biography Vigilantism At some point, Benjamin Turner decided to spread justice through being a vigilante after his fiance was killed by Deathstroke. He was eventually apprehended and placed in Amanda Waller's project, titled "Task Force X". Hell to Pay In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger himself. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Eobard Thawne, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. Deadshot later visits his estranged daughter, but is forcibly retrieved by Tiger. Next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Death Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Personality Benjamin Turner was a noble and respectable person. Having vowed never to take an innocent life, he took under the mantle of the Bronze Tiger to bring justice to criminals through vigilantism. Turner believed that there was a god and an afterlife, and seemingly escaped the punishment of Hell. Turner seemingly clashed with those who were morally grey, frequently debating the subject with Deadshot. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Bronze Tiger was capable of great physical performance, like fighting Blockbuster and stand a long time against the many cuts from Zoom. *'Master Martial Artist:' Bronze Tiger is considered by Amanda Waller to the best martial artist in the world. *'Expert Knife Thrower:' Bronze Tiger was able to cut off Professor Zoom's fingers by throwing a knife at him. Trivia * Other than screwing over Waller, many consider giving the card to Bronze Tiger as pointless as he was a good person and was likely to not go to hell. Appearances Comic books *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' **"Chapter One" Films *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' References __FORCETOC__ Category:Task Force X members Category:Humans Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutrals